1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a seat and in particular to one for guiding screws and nails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When desired to force a nail or screw into a workpiece, a pair of longnose pliers 4 are used for holding and guiding the screw or nail between two jaws 41 to a workpiece 5. Although the pliers can prevent the user's hand from getting injuried, such expedient still suffers from the following drawbacks:
1. The screw or nail cannot be firmly held by the pliers when the pliers are used as a guide, so that the screw or nail cannot be kept at a vertical position thereby making it very difficult to force the screw or nail vertically into a workpiece. PA1 2. As the screw or nail cannot be firmly held by the pliers, the user must concentrate his mind in the operation thus putting a heavy burden on his spirit and body.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a seat for guiding screws and nails which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.